


+50 XP

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's time as a young Templar in Kirkwall includes a little extra curricular activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+50 XP

**Author's Note:**

> For @maebyrutherford, a 1000 word giveaway fic from my 100+ Follower Giveaway.

“I’m going to miss this,” Sasha whispered, her voice muffled by the curtains of her bed.

Cullen mumbled his agreement into the scarred flesh of her shoulder, a sigh of frustration punctuating the sentiment. “We knew it wouldn’t last. But it was fun, I have to admit.”

Her fingers carded through his hair, pressing his head to the softness of her chest. “When is the ceremony?”

“Next week,” he groaned. “Then I’ll be Knight-Captain and you’ll be my subordinate.”

He felt the press of Sasha’s full, pouty lips against his forehead as she hummed her own sigh. “We’ve got a few days yet. Live in the moment, while we can?”

He looked up to her green eyes and saw a renewed flash of lust, darkening the emeralds to a forest green. In a rush, the two Templars lost themselves among the sheets, carried off on the current of their passion once more.

* * *

“Elizabeth?” Cullen hissed. “I can’t see a thing, where are you?”

He heard her giggle, such a ridiculous sound coming from a grown woman, but he smiled in the darkness nonetheless. “Over here,” she whispered. “I’ll light the lantern in a moment, just stay there.”

Cullen stood his ground, waiting until the flicker of candlelight sprang to life around the corner. Cautiously, he approached and was about to round the turn when Elizabeth burst forth, crashing into him. He caught her, sure strong arms around her petite frame and held her to his chest.

“Hello, my Captain,” she purred.

Cullen scoffed. “Don’t call me that, it’s ridiculous.”

Elizabeth pouted, and the innocent look in her chocolate brown eyes couldn’t be further from the truth. “But I _like_ it. I like it when my Captain takes me.”

With a rough growl, he hauled her up, his lips crashing down upon hers for a fierce, short kiss. His hands slipped from her waist to grasp her ass, tightly squeezing her supple flesh and her legs wrapped around his hips, dress rucking up to her knees.

“ _Cullen!_ ” she gasped, voice barely above a whisper. “Where are you taking me?”

“Where would you like to go?” he asked. “The cellar? The wheat closet?”

She giggled again and gave him a glare of admonishment. “For shame, my Captain!” she began as Cullen carried her down the alley to the rear door of the bakery. “We cook in there! We can’t be spoiling the day’s bread.”

Her back met the door, head hitting the wood with a light thump and she gasped again. Cullen stared, losing himself in her mock surprise. He knew it was all an act, one she put on for him, and he enjoyed her playing at coy and shy when he knew she was anything but.

Elizabeth was seven years his senior, but she seemed not to care in the least that he was an inexperienced young man. In fact, she seemed to enjoy teaching him everything she knew, the ways she loved to be pleasured, teased, pushed to the edge and slowly drawn back. She even taught him things about himself he had never known; pleasure and ecstasy and euphoria unlike anything he had ever experienced before were at her fingertips.

And they’d met by happenstance. Elizabeth’s family owned the bakery near the Circle in Kirkwall, and one of Cullen’s last tasks before promotion was a lesson in charity. He went to the bakery to collect all of the leftover bread at the end of the day and brought it to the poorest areas of town to distribute to those in need. The moment he had spotted Elizabeth, her soft, supple curves, her light brown hair, and her dark, chocolate eyes, he wanted her.

He continued to visit the bakery, faking patrols or errands, and within five days, Elizabeth recognized him, remembered his name. And then two days later, she’d cornered him in the alley behind the bakery, pinning him to the same door against which he had her pinned at that very moment. She’d kissed him, touched him, and his release was upon him in mere moments. He remembered her comment about eager young Templars and he vowed to prove her wrong.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked sweetly.

Instead of responding, he eased a hand beneath her skirts, gliding up the inside of a soft thigh to her core where his fingers found her sopping folds. He grinned at her, knowing her game after several weeks of play. She wore no smalls to fan his lust to a roaring fire and it worked all too well. Cullen turned to find a barrel to his right, nestled in the corner of the alley. When he set Elizabeth down and motioned her towards it, she shot him a quick smirk before …

Maker’s breath, that wasn’t want he had planned. He had simply wanted her to sit so he didn’t have to hold her any longer, so he could touch her. But instead of sitting, Elizabeth bent over the edge of the barrel, her supple ass framed perfectly by the fabric of her dress. The shape, the wanton presentation, the way she swayed her hips as if to tease broke his remaining control and Cullen was on her in an instant.

In a flurry of fabric, Cullen untied his breeches and flung Elizabeth’s skirts over her hips, revealing her glistening folds. His stiff length fell from loosened pants, landing between her cheeks and he rolled his hips to coat himself in her nectar. Elizabeth moaned a soft whimper, then begged for him.

“ _Fuck me, Cullen._ ”

He growled at her words, grasping the base of his cock and pressing the head the heat of her entrance. With one quick thrust, he sheathed himself in her to the hilt, and he had to clamp a hand over her mouth lest her scream wake everyone around them.

Quick pistoning thrusts, their bodies slapping together raced Cullen to his climax in a matter of minutes. Her velvety walls flexed and squeezed his swollen length, her moaning cries contained by his hand still over her mouth, and she shuddered beneath him as she unraveled. With another rapid thrust, his cock throbbed, hot spurts of his seed filling her repeatedly until he could stand it no longer.

Elizabeth straightened and turned to face him, placing a light kiss to his lips as he relaced his breeches. “Tomorrow? Will I see you?”

He grinned his half grin as he cupped her cheek. “Absolutely.”


End file.
